Worlds Collide: Hetalia meets Nyotalia
by Doglover7
Summary: When America messes up one of England's spells, the world they are from merges with a parallel world where all the countries are the opposite gender. How well can they cope with themselves? Will they ever be able to separate the worlds? What happens when worlds collide? Takes place during World War Two timeline. Please review if you want to see more.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own hetalia. Please review and tell me which Nyo!Countries you want to see next and which non axis/allies you want to see genderbent.

England sighed. It was bloody annoying, yet another meeting where nothing got done thanks to America. How is it possible that he raised such an idiot boy. He would teach that ungrateful git a lesson on how to be quiet for once. He had a secret weapon that was more powerful than any other, after all. He grabbed his spell book and flipped through until he came to the perfect spell, which would make America not able to open that loud bloody mouth of his. England began chanting. He had almost finished when America burst in.

"England dude, I totally gotta show you my new planes!" He shouted, making England lose his focus.

"You messed me up, idiot!" England yelled, kicking America out of his house. Afterwards, England got ready for bed since it was getting late. "I just hope nothing bad happens." he mumbled as he crawled into bed.

When England woke up the next morning and went to go make breakfast, he saw a women cooking in his kitchen. She had a blue dress with an apron and her long blonde hair was pulled back in pigtails. She turned around and saw him approach her. "Oh hello, good sir. I didn't know I had a guest. Would you like some scones? I'm making them now. I could also put on some tea if you desire." she said in a perfect and polite British accent.

England had no idea what was going on. How did she get in? He remembered locking the door. "Excuse me miss, but what are you doing in my house?" he asked.

The women laughed. "What do you mean, your house? Last time I checked sir, this was my house."

England was surprised. This was his house. Why would she say it was her house. "Who the bloody hell are you?" he asked, getting frustrated.

She laughed yet again. "For the queen's sake, how can you not know who I am? I'm bloody England!" she exclaimed.

England was flabbergasted. She just said she was England! That is not possible, because he was England. There can't be two Englands! Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" he told the women who claimed to be England. He opened the door and America ran inside, dragging a female who looked similar to him along. She even wore the same jacket that America did.

"Hey England guess what! I met this amazing chick at my house and brought her to meet you. She is so much like me, it's brilliant. But you know what's odd, when I said that I wanted her to you, she told me that she already knew England" America shouted.

England listened to America while watching the lady he brought with him. She ran up to the women in his kitchen, who had just finished making scones. "England gal, what's up!" she asked excitedly.

The girl nodded to the other girl. "Hello America. Isn't the weather just lovely today?" she replied.

England finally realized what was going on. "This world seems to have merged with a parallel world where all the nations are the opposite gender!" he told America, who seemed shocked that these chicks called themselves "England" and "America."

After the shock wore off, America nodded to what England said. "This is so amazing! There are like two of me. The world now has a hero and a heroine to save it from the Axis Powers!"

Meanwhile on a fucking beach that is on a fucking deserted island(how they keep managing to get stranded, I don't know) Italy was running away from Germany, who insisted on training despite being stranded on an island. He came across three figures some distance away. Upon closer inspection he realized that they were girls and were asleep. "Germany, there are girls on this island! We aren't alone. They are pretty too veeeee~" Germany ran up to Italy, followed by Japan. Italy went up to the girl with the tan uniform and shook her to wake her up.

The girl jumped up, clearly scared, and started to whine. "Waaaah! Are you with the allies? Please don't hurt me! I'll tell you whatever you want to know!"

Germany sighed. "Great, another Italian. Just what we need." he muttered under his breath.

The clearly Italian girls companions were awoken by her whining. They immediately drew their weapons out to protect their friend. The gave the three men threatening looks. One had a gun and the other had a katana. Germany and Japan also took out their weapons, which were identical to the ones the girls had. Italy, on the other hand, pulled out a white flag and started waving it. "Waaaah! Are you with the allies? Please don't hurt me! I'll tell you whatever you want to know.

Germany sighed. "Italians" he muttered under his breath. "Tell me about it." said the strong looking women with short blonde hair.

They agreed to put away their weapons and introduce themselves. Italy was cheerful as always and went first. "Chao ladies! I'm Italy veeeee~"

The Italian women giggled. "Wow, we have the same name! I'm also called Italy veeeee~" Germany and Japan were confused. They knew that there were two personifications of Italy, but three? The other two ladies had the same reaction. The strong women introduced herself next. "I'm Germany" she said with a curt nod. Germany was stunned. How was there another him?

Italy broke the awkward silence by pointing to Germany and saying "He is Germany as well." Germany nodded his head. "Pleasure" he told the female Germany before turning to the third girl, who appeared to be sensing the mood and refraining from speaking. "Let me guess. Your name is Japan, isn't it?"

She looked confused. Did westerners usually ask if this is your name to people they've never seen before? Japan went up to her and bowed. "Konichiwa. Hajimemashite, Nihon desu. Anata wa Nihon desu ka?(Hello. Nice to meet you, I am Japan. Are you Japan)" he told her.

She bowed in response. "Hai. Hajimemashite, Nihon desu.(Yes. Nice to meet you, I am Japan.)"

Italy laughed. "Veeeeeee~ so there are girl versions of us. I like myself as a bella. Hey other Italy! Want to make some pasta?" The female Italy nodded. "Si I love pasta veeeeee~"

Meanwhile, back at England's house, England and America were talking about what to do about this situation. "Why don't we call the other nations to a meeting and tell them to bring theirs if they have one. Then we will know how many of these genderbent nations we are dealing with." America suggested.

England hated to admit it, but he agreed. "That's actually a good idea. How did you manage to come up with something intelligent?" The female nation answered for her male counterpart. "Because he's the hero! You know what that makes me, the heroine. Woohoo! I can't wait to kick some butt!" She looked at female England. "And you will be my sidekick, so make sure to back me up!" she yelled. Both Englands sighed and rolled their eyes. "Typical American." the said in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own hetalia or any canon Nyotalias. Please review

France was taking a stroll around Paris and was not aware of his female self throwing out his flashy uniforms and replacing them with equally flashy female uniforms, when one of his messengers ran up to him yelling "I've got a message from England. He is calling all the countries to a meeting at his place. It seems that genderbent nations have started showing up. There is a girl England and a girl America at his place as well as him and America. I went to your home, and a girl is there replacing your clothes with girl clothes."

France rushed back to his house immediately and ran to his closet, where he saw his clothes in a basket and a beautiful women hanging up high fashion dresses, skirts, and even ballgowns. She heard footsteps and turned around to see a very handsome man looking at her. "Bonjour, Monsieur.(hello, mister.)" she said flirtatiously.

France smiled. This women had to be his genderbent nation thingy that England called a meeting about. She was perfectly beautiful, elegant, and romantic. She was perfectly French. "Bonjour Mademoiselle.(hello, miss)" he said flirtatiously back. She giggled gracefully. "Pleasure to meet you, handsome. My name is France. What is yours?" she asked, confirming France's suspicion.

"My name is France as well. England told me that genderbent nations were showing up, and this is proof. We have to go to a meeting about this together, my beauty." he told her.

While waiting for other nations to arrive for the meeting, the two Englands and the two Americas were discussing possible solutions to a problem that the quickly noticed. With two Englands and two Americas, it got very confusing. If one of the Americas said "hey England", both Englands would answer and vice-versa. Female England had an idea. "Why don't we give ourselves human names?" she suggested and the other three nodded their heads in agreement.

Female America laughed happily. "Great idea! I'll be called Amelia, after Amelia Earhart! She was almost as heroic as I am!" she exclaimed. After that, Female England named herself Alice after the main character in Alice in Wonderland and America named himself Alfred because she thought it sounded heroic. England, on the other hand, still didn't have a human name because America, also called Alfred, wouldn't let him use any that he came up with.

"I'll be Hamlet" England said.

"No" Alfred told him.

"Doctor Who"

"No"

"Sherlock"

"No"

"Lancelot"

"No"

"Dumbledore"

"Absolutely not! Your name is Arthur." Alfred finally told him. "What! You can't pick my name for me! Sherlock and Dumbledore are brilliant names!" Arthur yelled at Alfred.

Amelia laughed. "Oh my George Washington, how can you not like the name Arthur? It sounds so British. Besides, who on Earth or any other planet would name themselves after someone in one of those boring ass plays Shakespeare wrote?"

Alice let out a feral growl and tackled Amelia to the ground. "Never insult William Shakespeare in front of me! Hamlet is a masterpiece! How dare you call Shakespeare's plays boring. They explore the realms of human emotion and nature, have a beautiful poetic flow to them, and even the historic plays without a lot of romance are better love stories than the twilight books that brainless idiots on your side of the pond are praising like a God!" she spat.

Back on the island, the male and female Axis were searching for food. The two Italy's were looking in the water. Italy found a crab and was apparently happy about it. "Veeeeee~ I found a crab! I can make crab alfredo!"

Female Italy ran over to him saying. "Can I see? Can I see?" She took the crab from Italy and began to play with it. Soon, the crab got fed up and pinched her. She yelped in pain, but quickly got over it and smashed the crab into a rock, killing it. She then ran up to female Germany yelling "Germany I'm bleeding!"

Germany stared in shock. His Italy would never be able to kill a crab. "I guess she isn't a total wuss, then." he said. Female Germany shook her head. "She isn't. Sure, she'll whine and surrender if threatened with attack, but if attack happens she can actually fight back pretty well."

Meanwhile at Russia's house(A.K.A the prison of the Baltics States), Estonia had just woken up. He had the weirdest dream. He dreamed that all the other nations were the other gender. He heard Mr. Russia call him and the other Baltics downstairs along with Ukraine and Belarus. He rushed downstairs to see something odd. Standing behind Russia were four girls and two men, and they looked exactly like the nations in his dream.

Russia smiled at his sisters and the Baltics. Like always, his smile was somehow both very cute and very creepy. "Hello friends, I'd like you to meet our new friends. I found genderbent versions of us all in the garden, da." he told his "friends". He turned to the genderbends behind him and said "you will all introduce yourselves, da." and went to stand with the nations from his world.

The tallest of the genderbent soviets nodded. "Yes, hello. I am Russia, da." After that, her brothers introduced themselves. "I'm Ukraine." said the boy in overalls. "I'm Belarus" said the boy in the heavy coat. The female Baltics were the last to introduce themselves. They stood behind female Russia shaking with fear. Female Russia patted the brunette's shoulder and said. "No need to be shy, da" The brunette girl nodded her head. "Lithuania." The girl with glasses then spoke as well. "Estonia." The tiny looking girl was the last to speak. "L-La-Latvia. My name is Latvia." Estonia was trying to remain calm. It seemed like his dream was more than just a dream. It was foreshadowing.

Russia was still smiling in a cute and creepy way. "England called us to a meeting and says to bring our genderbends, so we all need to leave da." he told everyone.

At England's house, countries started to arrive for the meeting, and by countries I mean Sealand 1 and Sealand 2. "We're a country, so we can be here too." they said in unison. Arthur and Alice looked to be at their wits end. "Sealand, why don't you take your new friend to play with Wy at his place?" Alice asked the female Micronation. "Because, jerk England, I don't want to." she replied.

After that, the Sealands were ignored as actually countries began to show up. The first ones to get there were Spain and Romano with female Spain and female Romano. They were followed by France and Prussia with their counterparts. Soon after, the Soviets and the Nordics arrived. The last group to get there were the Asians. When everyone was present, the meeting began.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Hetalia. Please review.

Since this meeting was being held in England, Arthur would start it and be the first to speak. "Alright everyone, let's start the meeting. First off, as you all know, several nations have found genderbent versions of themselves. To make having more than one of each country less confusing, we will use human names. Now we will go around the table and introduce ourselves. You will say your gender, what country you represent, your chosen human name, and one thing you like to do. I'll start. I am the male England, my human name is Arthur, and I like magic" he said.

After that, the male and female countries all introduced themselves. Female England went next. "I am the girl England, you may call me Alice, and I love to cook."

"I'm the boy hero America, also known as Alfred, and I love fast food!" said Alfred.

"I'm the girl heroine America, also known as Amelia, and I love the all American sport of baseball!" said Amelia and the two Americas high fived at what they thought were amazing introduction.

"I am the handsome male France, known as Francis, and I love romance." Francis told everyone, earning a roll of the eyes from Arthur.

"I am the beautiful female France, known as Francoise, and I love elegance." Francoise introduced herself, getting a facepalm from Alice

"I am the boy Spain, you can call me Antonio, and I love Romano." Antonio said, making a very tsundere Italian growl at him.

"I am the lady Spain, you can me Carmen, and I love Romana." Carmen told the nations, causing another very tsundere Italian growl at her.

"I am male South Italy, called Lovino, and what I like none of your fucking business, bastards." Lovino said. Nobody was surprised and nobody really wanted to get in an argument with a foul-mouthed Italian.

"I am female South Italy, called Chiara, and I like tomatoes and don't fucking care what you think, jerks." Again, nobody was surprised and nobody wanted to get in an argument with a foul-mouthed Italian.

"I am zhe awesome man known as Prussia! You will call me zhe awesome name of Gilbert! I love being awesome." Gilbert said, getting a roll of the eyes from Mr. Austria and a blow to the head from Miss Hungary's frying pan.

"I am zhe awesome female nation of Prussia! You must call me zhe awesome Maria! I love being awesome!" Maria declared. Female Austria let out an annoyed sigh and male Hungary hit Maria on the head with his own frying pan.

"I am Mr. Austria. You shall call me Roderich. In my free time I am making glorious music on my piano." Roderich said. Gilbert would have laughed, but was knocked out from the frying pan.

"I am Lady Austria. I shall use the name Anneliese. I do enjoy classical music very much." Anneliese also been laughed at by one or maybe to annoying Prussians, but they were thankfully still knocked out.

"I am Miss Hungary. You can call me Elizabeta. The sound of a piano is pleasing to me." Elizabeta said. She had her frying pan ready in case a Prussian woke up.

"I'm Mr. Hungary. Call me Daniel. My hobby is protecting my lady's happy place with my frying pan." He also had his frying pan ready.

"I am male Finland. You can call me Tino. I like being Santa Claus." Tino said with a smile.

"I am female Finland. My name is Aina. I love Christmas." Aina said cheerfully.

"I am a man. I am Sweden. I am Berwald. I love my wife Tino." Berwald said in a manner that sounded creepy. "I am not his wife." Tino told everyone. Sure Tino was fond of Berwald, but they were not married. Besides, how could Tino be a wife. He was a man, and last time he checked, men were called husbands.

"I am a women. I am Sweden. I am Wilma. I love being Aina's wife." Wilma said in a calm but emotionless tone. Like Tino, Aina declined the marital claim. "She is not my husband." Aina said.

"I'm King Denmark, named Matthias. I like to drink." Matthias said, making male Norway try to choke him.

"I'm Queen Denmark, called Hanna. I like my axe." said Emma. Female Norway muttered "stupid Dane."

"I'm male Norway. I will be called Lukas and I like trolls." Lukas said with an emotionless face.

"I'm female Norway. I am called Alva and I play the violin." Alva said with an equally expressionless face.

"I'm male Iceland. I am called Emil and I like puffins." Emil said. "You forgot to tell them that I'm your big brother." Lukas told Emil. "Not again..." Emil muttered.

"I'm female Iceland. I am Emily and like puffins." Emily said. Alva looked at her. "Say that I'm your big sister."

"I'm male Russia or Ivan. I love sunflowers da." Ivan said with the Baltics trembling behind him.

"I'm female Russia or Anya. I like using my snow shovel to make friends da." Anya said with her own Baltics shaking in terror.

The Baltics were introduced by the creepy smiling Russias. The last few nations were the Asian countries.

"I'm male China aru. My name is Yao and I like panda."

"I'm female China and also called Chun-Yan. I enjoy selling things aru."

"I'm the male Korea. My name is Im Yong Soo. Yao's breasts belong to me!" He said as he tried to grope Yao.

"I'm the female Korea and Chun-Yan's breasts originated in Korea da-ze!" She said as she tried to grope Chun-Yan. "Why can't you two Koreas grope each other instead of us aru." Chun-Yan asked.

When everyone was done Arthur explained why there were suddenly two of each nation, but the only one who believed him were Alice, Lukas, and Alva." Everyone else went home to try and solve this themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own hetalia. Please review, it helps me update the story quicker.

Despite there being genderbends, it was still war, and the war had to take the first priority. Luckily, England had located the axis on some island using the British Empire's superior technology. Then he realized that the other allies technology did the same thing. Anyway the axis seemed to have gotten deserted again, and the allies of both genders prepared to move in on their enemies.

On the beach, the Germanys and Japans could sense something. "They're here." said female Germany. Both Japans nodded. "Hai" said the male one. The Italys however were clueless as always. "Who's here?" they asked in unison.

The Allied Forces of both genders were hidden in the bushes on a ledge that overlooked the beach. Alfred and Amelia were looking at the beach through binoculars and both spotted the Axis Powers. "Found them." They said at the same time. They looked at each other and did a high five and complimenting each other saying "Nice job dude!" Arthur rolled his eyes and Alice scolded the younger nations. "For the queen's sake, would you two gits try to be quiet for once. The Axis will hear you, idiots!"

The Axis could hear what sounded like the voice of a loud woman from America coming from the bushes on the ledge. Suddenly, two figures jumped out from hiding. The male Axis recognized the male figure as America while the female Axis recognized the female figure as America.

Alfred and Amelia leaped out from where they had been hiding to confront the the evil masterminds who planned to take over the world. They called themselves the Axis Powers. Alfred and Amelia, on the other hand called them 'the Axis of evil'. They were the villains and it was up to the Americans and their allies to save the world. The Americans, like always, were the heros. "Axis of evil, we've got you now!" Amelia shouted, voice full of enthusiasm. Alfred nodded to Amelia and laughed excitedly before he and Amelia started their 'fight the Axis' chant they came up with together. "Let's do this!" he exclaimed.

The two Americans laughed. "Prepare for trouble!" Amelia began with a smirk.

"And make it double!" Alfred added with a grin.

"To protect the world from devastation!" continued Amelia in a shout.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" added Alfred in a yell.

"To denounce the evils of the Nazi's promises and false love!" Amelia said, continuing the chant.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" Alfred said, adding to the chant.

"Amelia!" Amelia said, pointing to herself.

"Alfred!" Alfred said, pointing to himself.

"Team America, blast off at the speed of light!" Amelia cheered loudly.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" Alfred exclaimed wildly.

"Fucking" said the alien Tony, who had just magically appeared using his supernatural alien powers, ending the chant and then magically disappearing.

Amelia and Alfred laughed hysterically before shouting "China, I choose you!" in unison. Yao and Chun-Yen leaped out and attacked the Axis Powers, armed with ladles and woks. They were easily able to knock out both Germanys and Japans, even though they were against guns and swords, not just cooking utilities. Just as they were about to knock out the white flag waving Italys as well, the mirage of a giant woman in an ancient Roman dress appeared and began to sing.

"Listen as I tell you what hell would be. To begin with all the cooks would be British. The police would all be German and the engineering would fall to the French. Your lover would unfortunately be Swiss and all the bankers would be from Italy. But now listen to what heaven is like. All the cooks would be the French. The policemen would obviously all be British. The engineers would be German. The bankers would be from Switzerland and of course your lover would naturally be Italian. Yahoo~" she sang.

Female Italy smiled. "Grandma Rome!" she said happily as the Allied forces ran away. When they were gone, the mirage of Grandma Rome faded away.

After fleeing, the Allies talked about the discovery of twice as many Axis as before. While it was true that they also had twice as allies, the fact that there were more enemies was still troubling. They would either have to rethink their attack plan or work with the Axis to separate the two worlds and put the war on hold until the whole genderbent situation was resolved.


End file.
